guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mantra of Inscriptions
The skill icon looks like a nose to me =DSystem Of A Guild 08:12, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Erh, what have you been smoking? It is opvious that it is a mantra with inscriptions in it (no serious). =P I think it is a mantra with a Ring in it.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:25, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Damn, you're good System Of A Guild 03:27, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, if you didn't realize it was a ring which is portrayed in the center, I rather fancy that it looks like a pair of black lips with a shiny halo around them. Now to find the nose... (T/ ) 03:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Nvm about the nose... /sigh xD System Of A Guild 03:33, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Now I can see the nose. Should I be worried? :S 87.74.32.240 16:28, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Icon I just realized why there is a ring in the center of this one. It's a ring because it recharges signets, which used to be called signet rings back in the betas, I think.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :That's what signets are! RT | Talk 21:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::They aren't rings anymore. The idea was scrapped quite a while ago.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:50, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I always thought they were. RT | Talk 21:51, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, I was close. Signets were engravings on rings. Read about it here-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Math I experimented with Inspiration level 6 (35% faster) and the 10 second casting of Blessed Signet. By my observations it reduced its casting from 10 seconds to 7.33 seconds. that seems to be 26.66% less time. I notice that its also about = 1/1.35. Perhaps 'recharge faster' needs to be better explained, along with an equivalent chart that shows that actual reduction in recharge times. Oye 02:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :If something recharges 200% faster, then it's like halving the recharge time. So 25...45% means that the skill would actually recharge slower, mathematically talking. I've just tested Archer's Signet with this at 30%, recharge was cut down from 45 to ~32 seconds (30% * 45 = 13,5). Meaning thus that you have to take the percentage this mantra gives you and apply it directly to the recharge time of the signets you're using. :: "If something recharges 200% faster, then it's like halving the recharge time." It is not true in case of Mantra of Inscriptions, but 50% faster means halving recharge time. I tested this (with OQBBA8E3Md9gkfeWoCAeAA build): So, Recharge time = (Normal recharge time) - (Normal recharge time)*(X% faster) /for example X% : 37% --> 0.37/ This table shows the relation between recharge time and modify of recharge time. Crowley 12:03, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :It doesnt make signets recharge faster, it reduces recharge time by the listed percentage. --MLegion 15:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Aquisition Looks like someone who has this unlocked listed every skill trainer they knew. Can someone who hasnt unlocked this determine the real first skill trainer? --MLegion 19:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Only Michiko has to be verified; the rest is O.k. Rankor is not on the direct route, some people don't have it. Thus ELC is listed. And that's it for exceptions. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Table from Energy management guide (PvE) Unlike other tables, you use these figures to compute the actual output from the signet you use to recover energy with the formula Mantra of Inscriptions energy return per second = multiplier x signet energy return per second - cost as in the following exemple: Suppose you are using a Signet of Lost Souls with a Soul Reaping of 8 and also have 8 in inspiration, the net return from Mantra of Inscriptions would be : 0.62 x 0.73 - 0.16 = 0.29 energy per second. This can't go on the current article as is (because it doesn't have the energy/second for any signets), but is there any way it could be worked in? 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 00:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC)